The Men Who Heard
by onewritereightnames
Summary: Sokka's master Piandao, Zuko's uncle Iroh, and King Bumi discover a secret army that plans to attack the Fire Nation Capital and assassinate Aang and Zuko. In the battle that follows there is no time for mercy or last words on either side. Three old men against an army of thousands. T for Violence.


A/N: So yeah I haven't updated in five days and that feels oddly like a long while for me. So here I go with a story I've been wanting to write for a while now. It's a "One Shot" so it's all by itself and will start and conclude all in this one Word Document. It's set pretty much immediately after the end of Avatar the Last Airbender (Which I obviously do not claim any rights or ownership to.) I hope you will all enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Otherwise no big news except that I'll be updating my Bane Triumphant, Part of Me, and Iron Man stories soon. Summer's coming to a fast close here, man I don't wanna go back to school. All good things must end I guess. Anyways, I'm rambling, so enjoy.

The Men Who Heard

"My friends I am sorry to interrupt your game, but there is an important piece of information you must hear," said Iroh.

His friends Piandao and Bumi stood up from their game of Pai Sho and looked at Iroh, their eyes a mix of curiosity and anticipation.

"What is it old friend? Have giant rabbits conquered the Southern Water Tribe?"

This was followed by Bumi's trademark cackling laugh and for a brief second a smile could be seen on Iroh's lips. However it was quickly replaced by a face full of worry and sadness that silenced Bumi.

"Has something happened to your nephew or the Avatar Iroh?" asked Piandao.

"No. At least not yet. There is something much worse brewing in the wind. A heavy storm that could plunge the world back into chaos and war," said Iroh quietly.

"Well what is it? What could be that bad in this time of new peace and friendship?" asked Piandao.

"Loyalist forces that fought for Sozin are now gathering together. There aim is to attack the Fire Nation and assassinate the Avatar and Zuko. By doing this they hope to upset the peace and cause war once again," said Iroh.

His two friends were momentarily taken back by this and a few moments had gone by before Bumi spoke up and asked how Iroh knew this and what else he knew about this attack.

"One of our White Lotus sentries was out in his boat and he got thrown way off of course by a storm in the sea. It was after this storm that he came upon the volcanic island where Avatar Roku lived and died. He said he saw several Fire Nation warships and several thousand troops amassing on the boats and camping on the island. He was afraid such a story would not be believed or that it would cause hysteria if they believed him," finished Iroh.

"So you're saying only the three of us know?" said Bumi.

"Yes, that is so," said Iroh.

"But why not alert the Avatar and the armies we have at our disposal?" said Piandao.

"I know. I can read what he's thinking. Iroh's eyes have betrayed him. His plan involves only the three of us going to this island and defeating this attack force before it can attack," said Bumi.

"Surely you must be wrong Bumi. Three of us versus several thousand, that is a death wish. We wouldn't even stall them very much. Also we still have not heard Iroh's reasoning for us to not tell our allies and their armies," said Piandao.

"We are old and they are young. That is why the three of us will stop the army alone. The new generation that will be brought up after the Hundred Year's War will need to forget the art of war and begin to remember what peace is like. Besides, who else but the Avatar and Zuko could hope to lead an army against such a force? Those two have seen some death before, but never in such a cruel way as happens in war. We have all seen and fought in war, we have all killed, we have all died a little when we see the atrocities a man will do to his fellow man," said Iroh.

"Still, an old general, an old king, and a soon-to-be old swordsman cannot possibly take such a force alone!" said Piandao.

"Oh I'm sure Iroh's got a nice trick up his sleeve in hiding. I hope it's a good one Iroh, considering it's the last we're likely to ever see," said Bumi.

"Indeed, I have a plan. A plan which will probably mean our end. Can I still have your support friends? Can I count on you to help bring about the destruction of such a large contingent of evil and hate?" said Iroh.

Bumi and Piandao simply nodded and placed their hands to their chests. An ancient symbol of respect and agreement that was more powerful than any words could be.

It was several days later, after the proper preparations and plans had been made, that three of them found themselves quickly approaching Roku's island. The sentry that had discovered the force and informed Iroh about it had given them a map to the island and the most details he could remember. Piandao had forged another short blade for the battle, Bumi had practiced making himself rock armor, and Iroh had practiced his secret technique that their plan resided on.

"Can you hear the drums?" asked Bumi.

"What are you talking about? War drums?" asked Piandao.

"No, the drums that you can hear only by focusing your mind. The drums of the coming battle. A steady, heavy, beating." said Bumi.

"That's your madness speaking Bumi, nothing else," said Piandao.

"Perhaps you are right Piandao. Or perhaps Bumi is right. I do not hear the drums, but the day is young and I may yet hear them," said Iroh.

After this they paddled on in silence towards the island that was quickly appearing on the horizon. They had been dropped off secretly from a large boat that the White Lotus Sentry had sailed near the island. The small boat offered them surprise, which was key to Iroh's plan.

"To the right, their battleships all seemed to be anchored on that side so we can draw them all out at once," said Iroh.

Soon they neared the back of one of the iron warships and scaled the roping on the side of the ship as dusk began to fall around them. As they had anticipated none of the soldiers were thinking about someone attacking them and so they were all lounging peacefully after a meal of cooked fish. It took only seconds for Bumi to gouge a hole in the ships side with a boulder that had been resting in the shallow water nearby. In the same second Iroh cast a pair of fireballs at just the right spot to hit the engine of the ships to the left and right, causing twin explosions to roar. These explosions were what roused all the Loyalist forces but they were far too slow as the three men crippled the only three battleships that Loyalists had.

"Quickly, to the bridge," shouted Piadao as he slashed his way towards the door.

The three of them sprinted down the hallway as alarms began to blare and soldiers began to bark orders at one another. Just as they had planned they came upon the bridge quickly and found the commander of the enemy forces there, confused and angry at the other men near him. Bumi kicked open the door, Iroh cut down the few others in the room, and Piandao grabbed the commander.

"The exit, if you would Iroh," said Piandao as he put his newly forged blade to the commander's throat.

Iroh blasted the windows open and the three warriors jumped on to the deck of the ship along with their captive. The captive began to shout at the men who began to encircle the three men, "Let them through! We must hear their demand's and try to avoid more losses!"

Iroh had been predicted that the commander would be so selfish and would try to protect his own life at any cost. The three sprinted past the other soldiers on the ship and ran down the gangplank onto the hard, black, surface of the island. As they ran the Loyalist soldiers parted like a river around a rock because the Loyalist commanders continued to shout, "DON'T ATTACK, DON'T ATTACK! WE HAVE TO NEGOTIATE!"

"When can I slit this coward's throat?" asked Piandao as they ran towards the volcano that was the centerpiece of the island.

"All in good time my friend," said Iroh.

When this happened the commander fell quite silent and began to struggle against Piandao with newfound energy. While this went on the three of them reached the base of the volcano and stopped with their eyes towards the volcano.

"Well what are you gonna do now old men? Hah! So what's your master plan?" said the commander.

"Wait and watch. Bumi it's your turn," said Iroh.

"Okey-Dokey hehehe," said Bumi.

Bumi was now 114 years old and he had absolutely perfected his Earthbending in the many years he had lived. With one huge stomp on the ground he caused the island to shake beneath their feet. He repeated this three more times and then looked at Iroh saying, "The grand finale is all up to you Mr. Ringmaster Iroh."

"Wha, what are you doing? Stop them, stop them!" said the commander.

It was already too late because Iroh was making circular bending motions at the ground and towards the volcanoes. What could then be heard was a giant sound of rushing liquid that quickly grew in volume. Dusk had cast shadows along the island and sky so it was a brilliant contrast when the river of lava began to explode out of the volcano. The Loyalist forces ran broke the circle and they began to run around like chickens with their heads cut off. The commander just collapsed to the ground when his head was cut off.

"Can you hear it now? The soft melody in your heads?" asked Bumi

Iroh and Piandao were about to say that they could hear nothing when they listened closely and they heard the soft melody going inside their head. This soft melody accompanied the sight of a red sky crashing down upon them.


End file.
